Dean Winchester and Pregnant Gf Au Ending
by LaurenDixon98
Summary: Dont have to read previous one but can if you want. What if Faith hadn't forgiven Dean so easily and got in the car to drive off? Read on to find out.


**Previously: "Faith please give me another chance, I just don't see how we can bring up a child in the life we live!"**

Faith angrily turns around "No Dean, if you cannot accept the idea of us having a child together in this life then I can't see us living together anymore!"

Then without giving him any more chances to stop her she buckles into her dodge charger and drove off without a second thought. She drove as far away as she could before she broke down into a fit of sobs.

Once she composed herself enough she checked herself into a room at a motel wrongly named Joyous Nights. This night was turning out to be anything but Joyous. Once inside she placed her stuff down on the bed, laid down the salt lines and hid a gun underneath her pillow. Even though she's upset with Dean, all that training with staying safe is still imprinted in her brain and won't ignore that fact. She then sat down on her bed and spoke to her baby bump "Hey baby, even though daddy isn't here I always will be. You are the only light left in my life and I will protect you from everything in the world."

~~~ In the Morning ~~~

Faith wakes up feeling a little bit better than she did when she went to sleep. However not as good as normal as she does not wake up with the weight of Deans arms wrapped around her. She doesn't dwell on the thought otherwise she might cry again and she can't have herself crying each time she thinks about Dean. She shakes that off and heads towards the shower. After she is showered and dressed she walked back into the bedroom only to Stop at the doorway in shock due to the fact of finding Castiel sitting on her bed.

As soon as he saw her, he ran up to her and hugged her. She pushes him away and states "How did you find me? Does Dean know where I am?" Castiel looked saddened but replied "Due to the Sigils I put on your ribs I cannot track you, however I was able to track your baby's soul signature to here. I did not however inform Dean of your location yet." Hearing this she tells Cas "Please don't tell Dean where I am. I don't want to see him again. Please Cas I'm begging you, just leave me be!"

Cas looked troubled however he reluctantly a agreed but on the condition he would be able to pop in and check up on her regularly. She readily agreed as she knew Dean would never know where she was.

~~~ Time Skip of 2 and a Half months ~~~

Faith is now living in her own flat with the nursery all made up thanks to Cas. Cas has kept true to his word, one by not telling Dean where she is and two because he has been giving her regular check-ups. He had said to her that he couldn't let her do the nursery by herself because of any heavy lifting, so he did the moving of the furniture while she could do some of the painting. She couldn't help but think about if Dean was still with her and they could share these moments with her. Brushing that off She thinks back to when Cas accidentally let slip on the gender of her baby.

~~ Flashback ~~

Cas had popped back in for her 7 month check-up, and as he was scanning her he said "You have a beautiful healthy baby girl Faith." When he realised what he had let slip to her, he looked down at her and saw a few tears slip from her eyes. As he saw this he gathered her up in a hug and said "I'm sorry Hun, I never meant to tell you what sex she is I didn't know. When she heard this she said "It's okay Cas, sometimes I wish Dean loved this baby enough to be here with me through all of this." Cas just held her close and thought to himself 'If only you knew.'

~~Flashback Ends~~

Cas had just gone to the store for her as she was running low on quite a few of her groceries and it is quite a struggle for her to go to the store when she is very heavily pregnant. As she goes to sit down with a bowl of popcorn to binge watch Scream Queens, she felt a sudden sharp shooting pain in her abdomen and then wetness forming In her pants. She realized that her waters had broken! Another sharp pain caused her to yell out "DEAN!" When another one hit her she started to pray to Cas that he best get there or she will pluck his feathers out one by one!

That got the message across as within seconds Cas appeared with Dean in tow. They both rushed to her side to check on her whereas she just kept sobbing due to the pain. Dean and Cas knew that there was no chance that Faith would be delivering this at a hospital, so Cas said "Faith I am going to have to remove your pants so that I can help you in delivering this baby." He turned to Dean "And you will help her with comforting words and helping her with her breathing." Dean looked confused and asked Cas "No offense Cas but how do you know how to deliver a baby?" Cas just looks back at Dean and smiles "I think I've delivered enough babies in the Garrison to know how this works." Dean nods having a weight lifted from his heart, knowing Cas knows what he is doing.

They both go to where they are needed while trying to ignore the yells of pain coming off of Faith. "Ok Faith, you are almost fully dilated so it's not yet time for the delivery. However this is very surprising considering you haven't been in labour long and are fully human..." He trails off while watching the exchange between the two other occupants in the room.

Faith looks up at the man she ran away from a few months ago and said "Dean I'm sorry, I wish I'd never left. I love you so much please I wanna come back home." Dean looks down at her and says "Babe, as soon as you left I wanted to chase after you but I knew you needed some time alone away from me. I knew Cas had found you but he wouldn't tell me where you were. Please come home, I don't wanna live my life without you and our baby."

She vigorously nods, however this tender moment comes to an end when she lets out an ear piercing scream. Cas approaches the couple to check on her again, then exclaims "Faith you are fully dilated! I'm gonna need you to push." Faith shakes her head while crying "I don't wanna give birth to my baby in this stupid flat, I wanted to have her in the hospital." Cas looks at her and says "You do not have time for that we need to birth this baby now."

Faith finally agreed and grabs a hold of Dean's hand while pushing. Dean's face contorts in pain as Faith crushes his hand in hers. Cas is positioned ready for the arrival of the baby. "Ok Faith the baby's heads out, one more big push for the shoulders and she should be out." She hastily nods and pushes with all her might. Dean swears he hears a bone snap in his hand. Once she's out Faith collapses back in exhaustion, and holds her baby close once Cas hands her over. She looks up at Dean and says "Do you want to name her? I really haven't had the chance to think of names and I think it's fitting that her daddy gets to name her." Dean looks at her in shock but says "How about Maria Grace Garcia?" Faith looks at him and says "Winchester is her last name and always will be." Dean smiles down at her and they share a sweet kiss to show to each other that they still love one another and nothing will change that.

Eventually when Faith was feeling better she moved back in with Dean at the men of letters bunker, and raised Maria to be a tough independent young woman, and not take anyone's shit likely.

Peaceful enough right?

Nothing ever is with the Winchesters!

Until Next Time.

PEACE OUT BITCHES!


End file.
